themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha Incipiens
Alpha Incipiens is the first song on the album Zopilote Machine. Lyrics The morning comes to a stuttering halt The cool breeze that blows is somebody's fault The summer heat tries to burn through And I look over to warn you but something's happening The morning glories climb the wall And you speak in a slow drawl I'm trying to piece together what you're saying But the birds are screeching, the hounds are baying I don't remember there being any hounds around here We lean back and we clink our glasses Raise the drinks to our thirsty mouths And thick as molasses ice cold vodka eases in as The low pressure system brings the breezes in And they sashay and pirouette above you The only thing I know is that I love you And I'm holding on Yeah Comments by John Darnielle About this Song * "This song was on my first full-length CD. It's a song about love... and vodka." -- 2003-06-06 - Triple Rock Social Club - Minneapolis, MN * "You know, if you look back on the bad things that happened to you, right, unless you are a person to whom no bad things have ever happened, in which case, no chance. But, uh, but you always try and find the, the exact moment. Don't you? I do. You say 'where was it that I fucked up and everything just began going to hell?' You want to see the starting point and imagine that you can go and fix it. You can't, by the way. This song was not the first song about the Tallahassee people but it's the one in which the moment is born, where they're going to drink each other into the ground, dissolve their marriage, and burn a house down." -- 2005-10-31 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *1998-04-04 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *1999-01-27 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *1999-01-30 - CD Exchange - Bloomington, IN *1999-07-23 - CBGB - New York City, NY *2000-09-17 - The Make-Out Room - San Francisco, CA *2001-04-21 - The Olde Club - Swarthmore, PA *2001-05-04 - Brave New Waves - CBC Radio Session - Montreal, Quebec *2001-06-23 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2001-10-19 - Mission Space - Baltimore, MD *2002-03-07 - Independent Media Center - Urbana, IL *2002-11-03 - The Grog Shop - Cleveland, OH *2002-11-06 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2002-11-08 - Go! Rehearsal Studios, Room 4 - Carrboro, NC *2003-02-18 - Uffes Källare - Växjö - Gothenberg, Sweden *2003-06-06 - Triple Rock Social Club - Minneapolis, MN *2003-09-26 - Walter's on Washington - Houston, TX *2003-10-03 - Berbati's Pan - Portland, OR *2003-10-04 - Tractor Tavern - Seattle, WA *2004-08-15 - Live at the Wireless - Triple J Session *2004-10-19 - Village Tavern - Mt. Pleasant, SC *2005-03-25 - Rubber Gloves - Denton, TX *2005-05-03 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2005-06-19 - Neumo's - Seattle, WA *2005-06-23 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2005-10-31 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2006-10-31 - Spanish Moon - Baton Rouge, LA *2007-11-29 - NYU Kimmel Center - New York, NY *2008-02-25 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2008-03-04 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-10-21 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2009-03-07 - Harvest of Hope Festival - St. Augustine, FL *2010-05-16 - BreastFest - American Theater Company - Chicago, IL *2011-04-12 - Mr. Smalls - Pittsburgh, PA *2011-05-25 - Koko - London, England *2011-08-05 - Lollapalooza - Grand Park - Chicago, IL *2012-01-22 - Central Square Records - Seaside, FL *2012-06-27 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2012-09-07 - Hopscotch Festival - Fletcher Opera Theater - Raleigh, NC *2014-01-19 - Rock for Roe at the Pinhook - Durham, NC *2014-04-21 - Scope Productions Presents First United Methodist Church - Iowa City, IA *2015-11-05 - Big Arts Schein Performance Hall - Sanibel Island Writer's Conference - Sanibel, FL *2017-09-15 - The Waiting Room - Omaha, NE *2019-05-05 - Phoenix - Toronto, ON *2019-05-11 - Minglewood Hall - Memphis, TN Videos of this Song *1999-01-30 - CD Exchange - Bloomington, IN *2011-04-12 - Mr. Smalls - Millvale, PA *2011-05-25 - Koko - London, England *2011-08-05 - Lollapalooza - Grand Park - Chicago, IL *2012-06-27 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2019-05-05 - Phoenix - Toronto, ON Category:Zopilote Machine songs Category:Video Category:Alpha songs